Here Comes Trouble
by Poker O'Shea
Summary: She hates her brother, she hates Spot and she can't stand either of the boroughs they both love and lead. Only problem was, some of her friends lived there...would this get in the way?
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own newsies if you can't tell. ;) And I didn't feel like using accents in this, because I would have had to use two different accents for Harlem, Brooklyn and Manhattan and it's just a pain.  
  
Her brother sent her to live in Brooklyn because he thought it was "safer." She just wished her brother and Spot were so damn close. They were like brothers, and she was caught in the middle and they didn't even treat her like a sister!  
  
When the whole problem started it was ridiculous. Maybe she just thought that because she was the cause of it? She didn't care, because she wanted things her way and it didn't always work like that.  
  
No one can trust Harlem poker players; they had earned the name of cheaters. It wasn't her fault she won four games that night, she was just playing like always.  
  
It was all Onyx's fault; she drew the attention to Poker. Poker couldn't stand Onyx; she always had to fight with Poker.  
  
Onyx hated her, just because she lived in Harlem. It wasn't Pokers fault Onyx thought of Brooklyn as the best borough in the world.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Onyx looked over at Poker and back to the rest of the boys sitting at the table. "She's cheating, you can see it in her eyes."  
  
Poker glared at Onyx, "am not, your just mad because you can't play poker for shit." She couldn't keep her mouth shut. There were more Brooky's there than there were newsies in Harlem.  
  
"No, I just know a cheater when I see one. And when I see one I beat the tar outta dem." Onyx elbowed Spot, "you notice it, right?"  
  
Spot looked at Onyx and back at Poker. Spot and Poker did NOT get along, and they never had. "Yeah, she's a cheatah, I could of told you dat five years ago when she first started playing."  
  
"Why would I need to cheat? Remember Conlon, you're in MY borough tonight and you can't do shit." She had made a strong point; she laid down her flush, took the money off the table and walked outside.  
  
Onyx followed close behind and slipped out the door, "you make me sick."  
  
Poker turned to face her, "well you're not exactly a wonder of the world yourself, Onyx. You don't scare me; I'm not scared of you whatsoever. Why don't you just go back to Brooklyn? At least you're wanted there."  
  
Onyx tried to jump at Poker, but she just stood there and watched Onyx, not taking her eyes off of Onyx's. Three Brooky's came out to leave realizing what Onyx was just about to start they held her back.  
  
"Poker, your mouths gonna get you into some real trouble one of these days!" Onyx gave up and walked in the door, letting it slam behind her.  
  
NOT A FLASHBACK  
  
Poker sat waiting for Cut to come back. She was going to tell him that she wasn't going to live in Brooklyn anymore. She looked up as a guy, about 6'3 walked in, his auburn hair falling over his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Cut, I gotta tell you something." She looked at her older brother and waited for his reply.  
  
"I ain't in the mood, shortie, He looked around as if looking for someone and then back to her.  
  
"Don't call me that. I hate it." A nickname he had used since she had first seen him, she resented him for inventing it, because now more than just he used it.  
  
"Shut up, I can call you that if I want to." Glaring he looked down at  
her.  
  
Poker felt almost as much hate for her brother as she did for Spot Conlon, "I'm leavin Brooklyn."  
  
"No, you 're not." Cut grabbed her tiny arm in his hand and ripped her back from the door. "You're not allowed to see Jack anymore."  
  
"Excuse me?" Poker looked at him, stunned. "You don't tell me who I can see and can't see. You're not father, so stop trying to be."  
  
"I'm the closest you're ever going to have, so deal with it." He looked at her and sighed, "go back to Brooklyn."  
  
She looked up at him, not feeling like getting in a huge fight, she walked out the door and slammed it behind her, then started towards Brooklyn. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I obviously DON'T own newsies if you can't tell. ;) And I don't own any OC's whose names aren't Poker, Cut, and Little. And I didn't feel like using accents in this, because I would have had to use two different accents for Harlem, Brooklyn and Manhattan and it's just a pain.   
  
It was a long walk back to Brooklyn, but that just gave her more time to think. But there was always the problem of walking through Manhattan. Jack, her best friend, her second brother, and she wasn't allowed to see him? Not if she could she could help it; she was going to talk to Sage or Raven.  
  
She couldn't be alone; all of her friends lived there. She was bound to find a poker game, or good conversation.  
  
She then continued walking a faster pace, resulting in a trip over her skirt.  
  
"I hate you." She complained and looked down upon the raggedy skirt, which had been cut, just below her ankles to prevent her from tripping.  
  
"That worked well." She mumbled to herself, as she looked up to see two girls fooling around on the side of a street.  
  
She ran up a little closer, to reveal two Manhattan newsgirls Tag-Along and Raven. Of course she should have known this; they were almost always together whenever possible.  
  
Poker approached them further, trying to convert into a better mood.  
  
Raven's dark auburn hair bounced on her shoulders as she turned and walked towards Poker. That was another thing Poker admired of Raven, her looks. But it wasn't just that. Raven was just, Raven.  
  
Poker had always looked up to Raven. Being almost two years younger, Poker loved to 'tag along' with Raven wherever she went.  
  
Of course everyone noticed this, but Raven didn't usually mind; unless she was visiting Spot and she did get annoyed with Poker's admiration. Poker didn't mind though, she was happy to see Raven stand up to someone or just be there for when the older girl walked into a room. She also glorified how Raven was never questioned about anything that came from her mouth. Not to mention they had been together as long as Poker could remember, almost as long as Sage and Jack.  
  
"Hey ya, Ray," she looked up from the ground and up at Raven.  
  
"Hey kid, where have you been?" Ray smiled and looked behind Poker, shaking her head.  
  
"Harlem, I won twenty cents..." She felt the coins in her pocket, letting them jingle with her excitement.  
  
Tag, being a little behind ran up to the two, "twenty cents? You sure? You can't count for the life of ya." She giggled and finished the few strides she had left to walk.  
  
Poker looked up at Tag, "Pfft. Kiss this." She reached down into her pocket, and produced the twenty cents.  
  
Tag's eye's boggled. "Gimme that." She snatched the change out of Poker's hand and began counting away.  
  
Raven shook her head as if she wanted to hit both Tag and Poker's together. She reached down into her own pocket, revealing a sorry excuse for a cigarette, or what was left of her last one. She sighed and lit the end, inhaling and exhaling the smoke within seconds.  
  
Poker looked towards the Brooklyn Bridge, "you coming to see Spot later, or next week?"  
  
Raven shrugged, "don't know... probably tonight. Why, you wanna come or somethin?" Laughing, she took a long, last drag, and through it on the ground. Ending the glowing ember at one side she began walking.  
  
Poker laughed, "Yeah right. I hate it, I'm not going back until tomorrow."  
  
Tag perked up, "yeah but...didn't Cut say something about you to not to stay here? I mean... he does hate Jack and all..."  
  
Poker shot a glare, not as well as the ones Raven gave... but you could say she was learning. "He just jealous because Jack's more of a brother."  
  
Tag shrugged and decided it would be best to just shut her mouth about then.  
  
Raven took longer strides; walking at her own pace not caring who was keeping up. Poker had to almost run to keep up.  
  
Poker took one last look at Raven before shutting her eyes, "I'm not going back to Brooklyn... or Harlem, and I'm leaving."  
  
Raven spun around on a heel, "and where the hell do you suppose you'll go?" She was quite surprised, pissed... but surprised.  
  
Poker inhaled a large breath, "Queens, I'm gonna live with Cocky." Mwuahaha, Don't you just love me? Anyways... took me long enough; I know. BUT I should be writing more... I like this fic, its pretty okay. 


	3. Chapter three

Yay! I'm actually writing... short chapters, hope you like.   
  
Raven gave a laugh, "right. You, Queens..." She continued to make fun at Poker, just because of the fact Poker was only 15, and Raven knew her hometown borough. And in fact, it was no place for a child in Ray's eyes.  
  
"What's so wrong with it? I'll live with Cocky, she'll watch over me...a little." Poker nodded looking at Tag, even she was giggling. "Tag, don't laugh, you couldn't survive anywhere but lower Manhattan."  
  
Tag swallowed her laughter immediately and nodded.  
  
Raven shook her head. "Go ahead, I ain't gonna stop ya... but don't do anything stupid, you hear?" She gave Poker a hard shove, "last thing we need is another dead newsie."  
  
Poker opened her mouth to say something, when Zippy came walking towards them, the brown curls atop her head bouncing lively.  
  
"Hi Zip..." Tag smiled, "where you comin' from?"  
  
Zippy shrugged, "I was looking for Skittery... any of you seen him?"  
  
Raven gave Poker one last, 'you're such a little kid' look. "No, I haven't seen much of anyone around here."  
  
Zippy smiled sadly, "oh well. What are you up to today?"  
  
Poker perked up a bit, "I don't know, are you in for making a fuss today!?"  
  
Zippy rolled her eyes, "I'm always up for making a fuss, we could go to Harlem and stir up something..."  
  
Ray looked at both of them, "don't get yourselves killed, much less raped in Harlem. I'm outta here." With that, she didn't wait for anyone to respond, but started walking the same direction she came from, quickly.  
  
Zippy gave Tag and Poker a weird look, "what's she in such a rush for?"  
  
Tag grinned, "well, who else is she always in a rush for?"  
  
Poker and Zippy laughed in unity, "Spot," they said it almost as if they had rehearsed to say things at the same time.  
  
Zippy calmed down and looked down the road, "are you coming with us, Taggy?"  
  
Tag made a face as if to debate whether or not to purposely get in trouble. "I suppose so... I've got nothing better to do, anyhow."  
  
Zippy bit her lip, "no fights with Onyx, are we agreed?"  
  
Poker frowned, "alright."  
  
However, Tag nodded excitedly. "No fights... I like that, a lot."  
  
Zippy shook her head grinning, "I didn't say no fights, I just said no fights with Onyx..."  
  
Muwhhahaa. Hope you liked, please review! 


	4. Chapter four

Yet another short chapter! Who hoo! R&R please! %%%%%%%%  
  
Poker bust open the door to the LH in Harlem. Forgetting they had a flimsy, replaced door from the last one she carelessly destroyed. It hit the wall, wincing she grinned back at Zip. "Brother, oh brother...be careful what you wish for..." The old line, since she was eight, and a half exactly. She didn't really know what it meant or where it came from, but she still said it.  
  
Cut O'Shea came dashing down the stairs, lanky stride and all. "What're you three doin' here...?" Cocking an eyebrow at Tag he grinned.  
  
Zippy stepped in front of Poker, "anythin' interesting goin' on tonight? Perhaps... a poker game, or two?"  
  
Still looking at Tag, Cut nodded, "of course... hey now, don't come here thinkin' of causin' trouble er nothin'!"  
  
Poker's jaw dropped, with an innocent head tilt, she stuck out her bottom lip. "Trouble, me? Why brother, I would have thought you'd think better than that of a sweet, innocent, beautiful little sister!"  
  
Onyx rounded the corner of the stairs, listening. Flare behind her playing with some kind of fire device, God knows. "No, you're not trouble... you just bring trouble everywhere you go." Grinning, she twirled around, Flare still oogling at the orange, red, and black smoke combined.  
  
Zip bit her tongue, mumbling something under her breath.  
  
Onyx shook her head in dismay, "Zippy, oh blabber of the blabber mouths, I thought I told you not to talk to me? Much less talk back to me, Poker needs no defense."  
  
Tag rolled her eyes, in the process of keeping Zip from pouncing on Onyx any moment.  
  
Zippy scowled, "you dumb bitch!" Lunging forward, she continued to name, words some people had never even thought of thinking.  
  
Grinning, Onyx spit in their direction.  
  
Poker shook her head; "We'll see you later, Onyx... to beat you at poker not with fists... this time."  
  
Cut shooed them out, and began back in before turning around to face them. "Why do you even come, Poker? To cause me trouble, stress? You're such a... why don't you just find a guy to court you or something to get you the hell out of here, of my life."  
  
Poker bit her lip, "yeah yeah, tell me one more time. I hate you too, Cut don't worry. But remember, you're my brother." With that she turned, "lets just go find something to keep us occupied for the time being... at least."  
  
Zippy began her speech on Skittery, and how they were in love, true love... soul mates. Only to have Tag join in about her fling, or love, as she would say with Specs.  
  
Poker tuned them out, only to return minutes later. "You know, guys are so useless, stupid, and to think people say you can always trust family. God, he treats me like one of his girlfriends. I'll never trust one, they're all the same."  
  
Zippy shook her head, "you just don't know what its like to actually feel something for a guy. You shut out the world, and most people in it."  
  
It was these conversations that chased Poker away from people, not failing this time. She turned around and walked away, only to sprint when she turned the corner. Smacking into someone just about her height. Although it was probably just a younger kid. To her surprise, it was SnipeShooter. The gutter occupying, thief of a teen, cheater, and everything else in relation to a bad fourteen year old kid. His brown eyes studied her green circles, or perhaps the blue ones... under her eyes. "Here to cheat some kids out of their money tonight?"  
  
Poker snapped out of her gaze, "such words coming from someone like you, Sniper." She'd never noticed, but he was kind of adorable... no, shake that from your head, she thought. He's like, your best friend!  
  
He laughed, "oh, you're something." He tickled her side, and began to run in the other direction.  
  
"Coward!" She screamed, shrugging not bothering to chase him. She wondered what feeling for someone was like... and maybe if it was suppose to be the feeling she had, in the pit of her stomach. She'd have to ask Raven or Sage, they were after all, in love for sure. 


End file.
